Potty Mouth
FA/p}} |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Deputy: |namesl = Redkit Redpaw Redtail Redtail |familyt =Mate: Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: Daughter: |familyl = Rainpool] Adderfang Swiftbreeze Patchpelt Leopardfoot, Spottedleaf, Willowpelt Sandstorm |mentor = Halftail |apps = Dustpelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Bluefur |succeededby1=Lionheart |livebooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, Into the Wild |deadbooks = The Darkest Hour }} Redtail is a broad, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tomRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild with a distinctive, bushy, red tail and feathered ears. History In the Super Edition Series Redtail's Awesomeness :The book begins when Rainy, a mysterious rogue, appears during the Sunningrocks battle on an epic golden dragon and saves Redtail from Tigerclaw. Redtail begins to fall in love with Rainy - who joins ThunderClan with the name of Rainpool - and ends up fighting with Brindleface. He learns some twolegs insults from Rainpool and uses them on her. Later in the book, Tigerclaw, who was exiled after his attempts to kill Redtail, appears for revenge and kills Bluestar. Okaheart comes down from StarClan and eats him, allowing Redtail to become Redstar. Redstar and Rainpool journey to the Moonstone. After he gets his nine lives (all from Piestar), he is warned that he can age and if he dies, Thistleclaw will reincarnate Tigerclaw and he will take over. Rainpool and Redstar journey to the Tribe of Endless Eating, a group of morbidly obese cats, and each recive a drink from a pool that allows them to live forever. The Tribe of Endless Eating are angry and try to attack, but they all have heart attacks and die before any damage is done. The two return to ThunderClan, where Redstar claims his rightful place as eternal leader. Rainpool later gives birth to his seven true kits. Brindleface spontaneously combusts. In the Original Series Into the Wild Redtail actually lives because of the plot in Redtail's Awesomeness. ''The Darkest Hour Redtail is alive. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :Redtail briefly appears in one of the stories and is sick with greencough. He is overheard by Longtail speaking with Bluestar about hunting patrols. He orders Longtail and Darkstripe to go hunt, since they weren't sick. Battles of the Clans :In ''"Dustpaw Speaks: Shadows in the Forest," Dustpaw mentions that Redtail was stuck in camp with a bellyache after eating a rotten blackbird, and so he went out training with Tigerclaw instead. Tigerclaw asked if Redtail ever taught Dustpaw how to catch prey in trees, while he was teaching him how to swing from branches. His name is mentioned when Tigerclaw, Dustpaw, Darkstripe and Longtail confuse the attacking ShadowClan patrol with multiple Lightning Strikes. Dustpaw then calls out to Redtail to fool the ShadowClan patrol into thinking that there are more cats fighting them. Trivia *He has SkyClan blood, because his sister is Spottedleaf. Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy *Male tortoiseshells are very rare, and it is even rarer that he fathered kits, as most males with this pelt type are sterile. Explained on Wikipedia *He does not father Sandstorm. A purple cabbage from Mars does. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Rainpool:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Verified StarClan member; Daughter: :Sandstorm: Father: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 30 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 8 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Sisters: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar:Strongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Birdflight: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Gorseclaw: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor :Spottedpelt: Deceased, Verified SkyClan Ancestor Nephews: :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Darkstripe: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe: Nieces: :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail: Great-Nephews: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Great-Great Nephews: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Tigerheart:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 :Flametail: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrykit: :Dawnpelt: Granddaughters: :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Squirrelflight: Great-Grandsons: :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Jayfeather: Great-Granddaughter: :Hollyleaf: Tree Quotes References and Citations